halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Communist Planetary Alliance
Wait, was this during the Alliance of Human Systems split? Cause there's already a communist group called the Union of Independent Socialist Worlds. I didnt have prior knowledge of that particular nation. I just thought a communist nation in the MWWE would add an interesting twist to the next war. Maybe it can have 2 communist nations ? I was thinking maybe combining them? I'm not totally sure, I suggest asking LieutenantDavies on what we should do. We can take that into consideration,but the CPA has protection over the Borians and has enslaved the Yuliikoans,so how will that mix ? Also,I am about to make the 1st and 2nd fleets for the CPA. Did Davies allow this? as me and 112 were given permission for the UISW. All right, time to see if I can fix this; I asked Zeno for help first, then 112, then Joshie. Zeno never responded, so I gave 112 and Joshie permission to go on ahead and make their nation, but I forgot to inform Zeno it seems. Sorry for that Zeno, if I had informed you earlier, this mess would have been avoided, but thanks for trying. Now, I have an idea of how to solve this; At first, the communist followers acted as one during the civil war against the UEG, however, after the war was over, two communist leaders came into conflict with each other, and the following short civil war results in two communist states being formed; the first 112's and Joshie's UISW, and the second Zeno's CPA. See it as a sort of "White Communist vs Red Communist", the "White=CPA", the "Red=UISW". Will that make everyone happy? LieutenantDavies 17:45, 2 January 2009 (UTC)~ Or, if you turn out willing to do it, you could combine the two like 112 suggested. In the meantime, Zeno: try to lessen the CPA's amount of ships by around half, to keep the balance between the various human nations. LieutenantDavies 17:53, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I sincerly doubt that Communist Nations would split as they are pretty Devout. And also (no offense Zeno) you are rarely here so I think giving him more than what he has got e.g sreluvians is pretty unnesacary as like I stated he is Hardly here. Regards Some treat communism different than others, just look at Lenin and Stalin, they ruled entirely differently. However, if it does come down to me having to choose one of the factions, it'll be the UISW. No offense, Zeno, but your faction is less realistic, and i'm not sure about those alien species. Finally, you should've asked me before adding the CPA to the FFAR Zeno, you can't do it without my knowledge. Remember that even though I am pretty accepting of others' ideas, I don't like when people touch my stuff without my permission. Thus, it is technically my decision what alliance the faction joins, as I did with the UISW. LieutenantDavies 18:16, 2 January 2009 (UTC) So What does this mean? We wait until 112 and Zeno's posted their responses/counterarguments :P LieutenantDavies 18:26, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I think having a second split between the two would work, although it can't be White or Red, as Red is the color of the blood of the people, the main basis of communism+socialism. What could work however is two different communist ideologies. the UISW for example is a Stalinist regime, it uses fear tactics and secret police for internal security and a powerful army. What Zeno can do is use a different school, possibly Democratic Socialism or something else. Sorry for interrupting, but I think that LD meant that it would be similar White vs red, not that it actually would be. Well, I'll be leaving this conversation now. Ciao, I personally like Lieutenant Davies first comment about the civil war thing. And to ODST Joshie,I am starting to come back on here alot more,as I am a lot less busy at work,especially since I got my promotion to head accountant,at 20 !!! Ok im going to take a stand. I dont think we should have to compinsate for Zeno's ignorrance, I mean anyone would have waited for a response or at least looked at the talk page of Davies he would have seen. And also this is quite God-Modded for example he has species in there that davies didnt approve and somehow. They have Engineers. So if this is gonna be accepted im going to walk. I know your thinking im Childish but that's how strongly I feel.